Simplify $\cot 10 + \tan 5.$

Enter your answer as a trigonometric function evaluated at an integer, such as "sin 7".
We can write
\[\cot 10 + \tan 5 = \frac{\cos 10}{\sin 10} + \frac{\sin 5}{\cos 5} = \frac{\cos 10 \cos 5 + \sin 5 \sin 10}{\sin 10 \cos 5}.\]From the angle subtraction formula, the numerator is equal to $\cos (10 - 5) = \cos 5,$ so
\[\frac{\cos 10 \cos 5 + \sin 5 \sin 10}{\sin 10 \cos 5} = \frac{\cos 5}{\sin 10 \cos 5} = \boxed{\csc 10}.\]